Cognitive decline and deficits are associated with a broad range of disorders, diseases and conditions, including decline related to normal aging, specific psychopathologies, and neurological disorders. Some cognitive deficits are related to processing of auditory and visual data, for example, and the command of motor functions while in an environment with challenging (noisy, time-limited, attentionally-demanding) conditions.
One deficit that distinguishes a neurotypical brain from a brain suffering from cognitive decline or a cognitive disease or disorder is the brain's ability to maintain cognitive performance in the presence of interrupting and distracting stimuli. Other deficits can involve the inability to multi-task and concentrate on performing a task in the presence of distractions.
Prior solutions have attempted to provide a variety of computer-implemented methods, systems and tools for improving cognitive ability in aging individuals, individuals suffering from cognitive impairment, or healthy individuals wishing to enhance their cognitive abilities according to a variety of methodologies. One such methodology is interference training, which seeks to employ various tasks and stimuli to improve an individual's ability to multi-task and concentrate on performing a task in the presence of distractions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,940,844B2 to Gazzaley (“Gazzaley”) provides for computer-implemented methods and tools for enhancing cognition in an individual by improving the individual's ability to deal with interference in cognitive function. Gazzaley provides for certain cognitive training methods involving presenting to an individual a task to be performed, presenting to the individual an interference, and receiving inputs from the individual. Where the interference is a distraction, the individual is to ignore the interference. Where the interference is an interrupter, the individual is instructed to respond to the interrupter as a secondary task, at which point the individual is said to be multi-tasking. Inputs are also received from the individual pertaining to this secondary task and include conducting an analysis of and/or generating feedback from the individual. The analysis includes a comparison of the performances with or without each type of interference, and, in some instances, the difficulty of the task is modulated as a function of this comparison.
Previous techniques for implementing interference training, such as those taught by Gazzaley, have depended on an audio-visual experience to drive a constant task and a target discrimination task. Such methods and systems are ill-suited for people who have physical impairments or difficulties, particularly visual impairment, or otherwise are subject to situations or conditions where they cannot effectively engage with a visual display.
Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems with current systems, tools and methods for implementing interference training for improving one or more cognitive abilities in an individual. Applicant has developed a solution that is embodied by the present invention, embodiments of which are described in detail below.